In a representative example of adhesive container for holding an instantaneous adhesive, such as an .alpha.-cyanoacrylate-type adhesive, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 48-4046, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 54-40352 and Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 58-116576, a conical nozzle whose distal end is closed or not closed is threaded at its proximal end portion on the outer periphery of an upper end of a hollow cylindrical adhesive-containing member having a closed bottom.
In this type of adhesive container, an adhesive is poured into the adhesive-containing member through an upper end opening thereof after separating the nozzle therefrom, and then the opening is closed by tightening the nozzle. Such an adhesive container is best suited for use as a container for holding an .alpha.-cyanoacrylate-type adhesive which needs to be prevented from contact with the air, except when using it. Such container has a high utility.